Last man standing
by Deadpheonix
Summary: Just a quick story I threw together in about an hour. The first chapter is super short, but the next will be longer.


Chapter 1: The Philosopher Journal

A teenage girl with long black hair and green eyes sat on the top of a large rock in the middle of a valley. The girl wore a black shirt and a pair of long green pants. In the girls lap sat a ragged looking book. The small pen she held scraped madly across the pages as she scribbled down notes. At the top of the page her name had been written in cursive:

_ Adriana Silverweed- age 19- The Thunder Sage_

The girl looked into the after noon sky and she closed the book. Large black clouds hung in front of the sun.

Next to the girl sat a large yellow and orange mouse like Pokemon with a long black tail with a yellow lightning bolt on the tip, large black ears that curved at the end, and yellow circles on its cheeks.

"Looks like it's going to rain today, Momo." Adriana stated looking over at her Raichu.

"Rai-chu-ria-ria." Momo stated in a rough voice.

Adriana hoped of the boulder and picked up the small green back pack and the long brown cane that curved at the top.

The teen pulled a pokeball from her bag and tossed it into the air. After the flash of white light, a large, metal, vulture like Pokemon with dark red eyes.

"Halo, take me to Raregroove city." The girl stated mounting he Skarmary and Momo crawled onto her back.

The Skarmary cawed and took to the sky, taking Adriana into the horizon of darkness.

Adriana Silverweed died 14 years later in an accident. After this, the journal and staff she kept with her were then passed down to the next sage.

These items are known as the staff of the Sage and the Philosopher Journal.

The next sage was Kyle Blackwater the earth sage. This young man died of old age at the age of 86, but by then the staff and journal had been passed down to the next to come sage.

This sage was Jake Aquanair the water sage. He was killed by the legendary beast Kyogre as he sealed it into its thousand-year sleep. This monster had ravaged the world with is older brother Groundon.

The next recipient of the two items was Alexis Steelwind, the metal sage. After her untimely teen death at the hand of a band of rough Pokemon, the journal and staff were handed down to the Eric Maple, the grass sage.

Eric is one of the most commonly known sages because he discovered the Pokemon league and tournament of champion, know known as the Battle frontier. He died of old age at the age of 96.

The staff then was passed down to his great-grandson James Maple. This boy went onto become the fire sage. He created the Burnt tower and Tin tower, and the housed the two legendary birds Lugia and Ho-oh, and finally the legendary dogs Suicune, Entie, and Raikou. James died in the accident that caused the legendary birds to flee the towers they resided in.

This leads us to the third form most recent sage, Miranda Whiterock. Her sage name was never bestowed upon; she was a master of normal Pokemon and died before she came of the age of 20.

With no children the staff and journal came into the hands of the Dragon Sage Drake Bloodhoof. This man was the final holder of the staff and journal. He was one of the greatest sages. He defended the world against the release of the earth and sea titan. Captured the legendary beast Rayquazza, and ended both the criminal organizations of the Team Magma and Aqua. After this, he settled and down and formed a family with his wife, Anna and newly born son Sean.

This has brought me to the point of the story in which I must tell you why these artifacts that have passed through the hands of these many men and women. I will tell you know. The staff is the sign of a sage, this aloes people to tell that the wielder holds great power and wisdom. Finally, the journal, as I stated earlier known as the Philosophers journal is a book of great power. Many have died trying to obtain it from the hands of the sage that holds it. Within the tattered pages of this book is the wisdom of all the sages so far. Each sage as you can see has trained to master a specific type of Pokemon. This is so that when the time comes that the world is in need of a sage, it will have the power to do so. This has occurred twice in time, in the time of the water sage who sealed Kyogre, and in the time of the Dragon sage, resealing and capturing the titans of land, air, and water.

Now, 14 years after the Dragon sage settled down, the time for a new sage has come.

Sorry for the sort ness of this chapter, but this was actually just a chapter used to put you up to date with all the knowledge needed in the fic.


End file.
